


La chair appelle la chair

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bottom Oswald Cobblepot, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Hints of Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Oswald, Mayor Oswald Cobblepot, No Romance, One Shot, Peeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Season/Series 03, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: « Un peu trop rapide, non ? », railla Oswald sur un ton essoufflé, les joues rouges et le regard brillant.Sans attendre de réponse – il savait qu'il n'y en aurait pas – il récupéra un mouchoir en tissu dans sa poche et essuya la raie de ses fesses.





	La chair appelle la chair

Après avoir longtemps attendu après un homme qui saurait se servir de son masochisme naturel pour satisfaire ses pulsions bestiales, Oswald ne fut guère déçu par sa première fois avec Jim.  
L'autorité dans ses gestes, lorsqu'il le retourna contre le bureau, laissait entendre un besoin pressant, impérieux ; besoin qu'Oswald ressentait avec une intensité folle, le désir grimpant en flèche dans entre ses jambes, le faisant durcir comme jamais. Bientôt il se retrouva cul nu, l'arrête du meuble lui sciant les hanches, et son pantalon sur les chevilles.  
Les doigts de Jim entre ses fesses le firent couiner faiblement, alors qu'il pinçait les lèvres pour ne rien laisser lui échapper. Jim n'était ni délicat ni gentil, privilégiant avant tout l'efficacité et la rapidité. Il enfonça son majeur et son index enduit d'une substance visqueuse qui devait être une sorte de lubrifiant dans l'intimité d'Oswald, sans se soucier de son inconfort, et effectua de brusques va-et-vient. Il mit de longues minutes à faire monter le plaisir, minutes pendant lesquelles Oswald tentait difficilement de reprendre son souffle entre deux hoquets de douleur.   
Puis, aussi soudainement que le reste, Jim appuya au bon endroit et le Pingouin se cambra en gémissant. Il connaissait bien cette sensation, pour l'avoir déjà expérimenté avec des objets prévus à cet effet. Il était loin d'être innocent et c'était probablement ce que Jim voyait en lui, contrairement aux autres qui le sous-estimaient toujours.  
Jim savait qui il était vraiment. C'était la raison pour laquelle il le sautait sans douceur : il le pénétra par derrière, avec brusquerie, poussant jusqu'à entrer complètement, et ignorant Oswald qui se débattait comme un forcené, par orgueil plus que par véritable velléité de s'échapper. D'ailleurs il se calma aussitôt que Jim fut en lui, parce que c'était son jeu, et c'était ce qu'il voulait.  
Son cul était rempli, enfin. Il sentait la verge épaisse pulser en lui, bouger, vivante et chaude, dans la chair sensible de son arrière-train. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément satisfaisant à se faire prendre de la sorte ; il savourait l'humiliation et la brutalité du désir, la violence libérée chez Gordon qui couvait entre eux depuis si longtemps. Il avait espéré ce moment et c'était enfin en train d'arriver. Il n'aurait pas voulu que cela se passe autrement ; il n'aurait pas voulu changer Jim en amant doux et gentil. Il voulait cela, sa part d'ombre, d'agression et de passion mêlées.  
Rapidement, Jim commença d'effectuer de vigoureux mouvements de balancier. Ses hanches claquèrent à plusieurs reprises contre ses fesses dans un bruit moite qui envahissait toute la pièce. Le Pingouin ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'accueillir ses coups de butoir en écartant les cuisses comme une pute de bas étage. Malgré tout son pouvoir, il se soumettait aux assauts viriles de bonne grâce, criant de plus en plus fort son plaisir, à tel point que Jim dut plaquer une de ses mains sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.  
Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui dire de se taire. Il pressa juste sa paume contre ses lèvres, agrippant son menton à lui faire mal, en continuant de le besogner jusqu'à atteindre l'orgasme. Il gronda son plaisir dans un râle feutré, qu'il s'efforça de garder discret, car après tout, ils étaient dans la mairie et l'endroit fourmillait de monde. Il donna de petits coups convulsifs afin de se vider entièrement, focalisé sur son assouvissement.  
Le Pingouin gémit son nom, une fois, puis embrassa ses doigts en signe de gratitude ; cela suffit à Jim pour briser l'enchantement par lequel il semblait retenu. Il se redressa vivement, la culpabilité et la honte se peignant sur son visage tandis qu'il s'écartait pour se rhabiller.  
« Un peu trop rapide, non ? », le railla Oswald sur un ton essoufflé, les joues rouges et le regard brillant.  
Sans attendre de réponse – il savait qu'il n'y en aurait pas – il récupéra un mouchoir en tissu dans sa poche et essuya la raie de ses fesses.  
\- Ma dette est payée, déclara Jim, la voix rauque.  
\- Oh Jim, n'essaye pas de me faire croire que c'était pour ça. Je sais qu'il en est autrement.  
\- Je n'ai pas de compte à rendre !, rétorqua le policier.  
Le Pingouin remonta son pantalon en souriant :  
\- Peut-être pas. Mais j'ai apprécié ce moment, alors je vais essayer de ne plus t'en vouloir pour ce que tu as fait. Ou pas fait, en l'occurrence.  
\- Tu fais allusion à Arkham...  
\- Je fais allusion, répliqua sèchement Oswald en renouant sa cravate, aux tortures que j'ai subi en acceptant de mentir pour toi. Et tout ça pour quoi au final ? Juste une étreinte rapide dans mon bureau ? Allons...  
Il se rapprocha de Jim et crocheta un doigt dans son col, l'air parfaitement maître de lui-même et de la situation, un sourire prédateur aux lèvres :  
\- Si tu veux rembourser ta dette, mon ami, il va en falloir un peu plus que ça...  
Il se pencha et embrassa brièvement la bouche close de Jim, avant de se reculer, les yeux pétillants de malice devant la colère contenue de son vis-à-vis.  
\- Tu peux disposer.  
Jim tourna les talons et sorti du bureau en coup de vent. Il était aveuglé par la rage et percuta violemment Ed Nygma, qui se tenait juste derrière la porte, le visage pivoine.  
\- AH !, fit ce dernier en laissant tomber un dossier plein de feuilles volantes qui s'éparpillèrent sur le sol.  
\- Tu écoutais ?!, l'attaqua aussitôt le policier, à la fois mortifié et furieux.  
Il serra les poings. Ed lui jeta un regard désarçonné et définitivement coupable.  
\- Je...non, balbutia-t-il. Je venais juste...  
\- Ed !, appela Oswald depuis l'intérieur du bureau. Je t'en prie, entre !  
Nygma rassembla en hâte ses papiers. Il tenta de reprendre un air digne.  
\- Inspecteur..., salua-t-il alors qu'un sourire mince frémissait sur ses lèvres.  
Quelque chose dans son attitude, dans l'insolence de sa voix, fit tilter Gordon, sans qu'il puisse enquêter plus avant. Nygma entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.  
Le Pingouin s'illumina en le voyant. Il s'était assis dans son fauteuil, et avait ouvert la fenêtre. Pourtant, l'odeur de sexe perdurait.  
Ed sourit à son tour, le visage brûlant et le regard adorateur.  
Le jeu n'était pas terminé.


End file.
